makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dissolution X
Dissolution X. is a RPG game and the prequel of Project 7 Zone. Plots The game centers around Steven Star & Fiona Blazela. They are initially investigating a strange "sleeping sickness" in the Shibuya area of the world, when it becomes apparent that something much larger is at stake. Characters, both good and evil, from other times and other worlds begin appearing in the worlds in the year 20XX. Gameplay Like Namco X Capcom, The game is a hybrid of an action role-playing and a tactical role-playing. Movement is done on a square grid with turns being determined by figuring out which character has the highest AP (this AP system is comparable to the CT system used in Final Fantasy Tactics). On the player's turn, he or she can move his character into position and choose to attack an enemy. At this point the game switches into the action role-playing portion. The player has a number of "Branches" they can use. Each direction on the directional pad combined with the circle button will perform an attack. Each attack uses up one branch. If the player performs a certain number of Aerial Chains (hitting the enemy in mid-air), they will gain bonuses, such as items, super meter, extra damage, more branches to use in this turn. Bonuses other than items are converted into extra Experience Points at the end of an attack sequence. Upon filling up the character's Special Gauge they can use the Triangle button to perform a special attack. They will also be able to select a Multiple Assault attack if their units on the board meet the conditions. Defense also puts the player in the action-RPG mode, this time blocking to reduce the enemy's damage. Successfully blocking attacks will also increase the amount of AP the player's unit has. Characters Heroes *Steven and Fiona Blazela(Original) *Kenshiro(Fist of the North Star) (Solo) *FlutterShy & Rarity(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Tekkeman Blade (Solo) *Dante (DMC: Devil May Cry) & Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) *Captain Falcon(F-Zero) (Solo) *Lance and Ilana(Sym-Bionic Titan) *Edward Elric(Fullmetal Atheist) (Solo) *Goku and Vegeta* (Dragonball Z) *Piccolo (Dragonball Z) (Solo) *Ichigo Kurosaki(Bleach) and Samurai Jack *Booker Dewott(Bioshock) (Solo) *Frankie & Michael (Grand Theft Auto V) *Trevor Phillip (Grand Theft Auto V) (Solo) *Francis & Louis (Left 4 Dead) *Doomguy (Solo) *Iron Man & Captain American (The Avenger) *Rena (Elsworld) (Solo) *Ken the Eagle & Jun the Swan *Johnny Bravo (Solo) *X & Zero(Megaman X) *Emmett Graves(StarHawk) (Solo) *Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya & Asuna/Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) *Hero/Espeon(Pokemon Conquest) (Solo) *Future Batman(Batman Beyond) & SuperBoy(Young Justice) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) (Solo) *Sonic the Hedgehog & Amy Rose (Sonic Series) *Wolverine (X-Men) (Solo) *Raimundo Pedrosa(Xailon Showdown) & Eli Shane(Slugterra) *Quotes (Cave Story) (Solo) *Akihiko Sanada & Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) *Aigis*(Persona 4) (Solo) *Sub-Zero(Mortal Kombat) & Karas *Lala Satalin Deviluke (Solo) (To Love-Ru) *Axl(Megaman X) & Max Steel *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Robotboy (Solo) *Maka/Soul (Soul Eater) (Solo) *Bill/Mad Dog and Lance/Scorpion(Contra) *Ike (Fire Emblem) (Solo) *Johnny Joestar & Gyro Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh) (Solo) *Ulrich Stern & Odd (Code Lodyo) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Solo) *Saki Amamiya and Airan Jo(Sin and Punishment) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) (Solo) *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) & Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) (Solo) *Locke Cole & Celes Chere (Final Fantasy VI) *Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) (Solo) *Trevor Belmont & Alucard (Castlevania) *Gintoki (Gintama) (Solo) *Leo & Kenji/Mukuro (Red Earth) *Haru Glory(RaveMaster) (Solo) *Labrys(Persona 4 Arena) & Jon the Condor *Johnny Gat (Saint Rows) *Dampierre (Soul Calibur) & Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) *Jack Spicer (Xailon Showdown) (Solo)* *Anakin Skywalker* & Obi Wan (Star War: The Clone Wars) *El Tigre (Solo) *Lars Alexandersson & Alisa Bosconovitch(Tekken) *Raven (Tekken) (Solo) *Aqua & Terra(Kingdom Hearts) *Deadpool (Solo) * - Initially a Rival Unit. Bosses *Vergil (DMC Devil May Cry) *Jetsteam Sam (Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) *Black Shadow(F-Zero) *Aku(Samurai Jack) *Vile(Megaman X) *Killbane (Saint Row) *Mr. Freeze (Batman Beyond) *Axle the Red(Megaman X) *Nobunaga/Hydreigon(Pokemon Conquest) *Magneto(X-Man) *Frieza(Dragonball Z) *Cooler(Dragonball Z) *Ulquiorra Cifer(Bleach) *Cyberdemon(Doom) *Electric Entity(Sym-Bionic Titan) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Series) *Takaya Sakaki(Persona 3) *Shadow Labrys(Persona 4 Arena) *Zegius(Fire Emblem) *Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Whiplash (Iron Man) *Achi (Sin and Punishment) *M.Bison (Street Fighter) *Tank (Left 4 Dead) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *NANCY-MI847J (Tekken) *Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Discord (MLP: FiM) *Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) *Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) *Dracula (Castlevania) *Death (Castlevania) *Scion (Red Earth) *General Grievous (Star War: The Clone Wars) *Master Xehanort(Kingdom Hearts) *Django of the Dead(El Tigre) *Jacker the Demon Robot(Original) *Andrew Star(Original) *Hectare Blazela (Original) *77(Original/Final Boss) Theme Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:RPG game Category:Team Future Speed Category:Namco X Capcom Fammade